In 3G wireless mobile communications, HSUPA (High Speed Uplink Packet Access) is dedicated to transmission of uplink packet data services, and the object thereof is to enhance performance of uplink in a system and improve experience for users. In order to achieve the object, some new techniques are used in transmission of HSUPA, including control process based on a base station, HARQ (Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request) retransmission mode and short transmission interval (2 ms) and etc.
RRM (Radio Resource Management) is significantly important for ensuring performance of a wireless system, therefore, the RRM algorithm for HSUPA is a significantly important content in a HSUPA normalizing process.
In order to achieve transmission of HSUPA, SRNC (Serving Radio Network Controller) allocates radio resources available to HSUPA transmission. Meanwhile, in order to maintain receiving quality of Node B (base station), it shall be ensured that HSUPA can not produce too many interferences at the base station, so SRNC will configure a threshold for interference to ensure that the transmission of HSUPA can not have too many negative effects on other services. Therefore, before transmission of packet service HSUPA is achieved, SRNC will make a decision whether the service is permitted to be accessed in a current transmission environment or not, i.e. SRNC shall ensure that the provided resources can meet demand for the transmission of service, and the transmission of service can not lead to a large burden for the present network. That is, before HSUPA transmission of packet service, admission control process for the service shall be performed.
Although there are a number of researches and conclusions for radio resource management algorithm directed to DCH (dedicated channel), the new technique used for E-DCH (Enhanced dedicate channel) transmission leads to E-DCH having its own unique property, so the radio resource management algorithm directed to DCH can not be directly used for E-DCH transmission. Meanwhile, since HSUPA is used for uplink data transmission, together with limit for terminal transmission power, there is not limit for channel codes but for power resource, which is significantly distinguishing with downlink transmission. Therefore, according to property of HSUPA, it is very necessary to study a radio resource management algorithm suitable to the property of HSUPA, i.e. a service admission control algorithm for HSUPA.